The Rubicon
by DarthNacho
Summary: For 5th year Harry Potter, life is good. He has his best friends and his godfather. His toughest trials have been dealing with normal teenage drama. Yet when Dumbledore announces that a hallway is off limits and deadly attacks plague the school, he is drawn into a life or death battle that could change the course of history.
1. Chapter 1

_January 7, 2000_

 _Location: Unknown_

With a crack, a man appeared. He looked upon the meeting site, an empty stretch of woodland. He was the first to arrive. Made sense, it was his meeting. He adjusted his glasses slightly before he started moving around the clearing, waving his wand in several patterns, muttering all the while. After a time he seemed satisfied, for he returned his wand to his pocket and picked a tree to lean against.

He checked his watch, 9:30. Nobody had arrived. With a frustrated sigh, he ran his hands through his unruly hair.

 _Crack_

The sudden noise in the otherwise quite caused the man to jump.

"Where is everyone?" the new arrival, a woman with dark bushy hair asked as she looked over the empty section of forest.

"Well…."

 _Crack. Crack. Crack._

He was saved from an awkward response by the arrival of several new arrivals. Some of them wore dark robes, others various levels of casual attire.

One figure, a lanky man with red hair, grinned as he approached the bespectacled man.

"Hey mate, it's been a bit." The two grin as they shake hands.

More cracks echo in the wood as more individuals arrive. While some offer a greeting, many more remain quiet, seemingly on edge. In fact, there seems to be a slight gloom over the group as they gather.

After a time, the first man pulls out his wand and casts a spell. Then another. Then a third. Those who were speaking amongst themselves cease. All attention is on the man with the glasses.

"I…" he goes to speak, but pauses. His eyes meet the gaze of several others. Someone coughs.

"I know that each of you took a great risk in coming here." His voice is firm, strong. In all fairness, he did practice. "As you all know, Voldemort-" several people in the group flinch or shudder and the man scowls "-has returned. What you may not know is that this time, Dumbledore will be unable to stop him." He pauses here. He expected something. A question, an outburst. Yet they continue to watch him. Perhaps the secret was not as well kept as they believed.

"Soon there will be nobody to stand between Voldemort and complete control of Britain." Again he pauses. Still, they wait.

"More than 20 years ago..." Again he paused, his gaze washed over the group who were remaining silent. "I'm not going to sit back and wait to die… I won't let this monster kill those that I care for. I think that you all came because you feel the same." At this someone finally spoke up.

"You are asking us all to fight and die." The speaker was a skinny blond man. "Why not let the aurors take care of him?" At this he turned back to the group. "Why should we follow him?"

"Why are you here?" This came from the bushy haired second arrival. "If you think this is all for nothing, why did you come?"

"Because he thinks I have a plan. A way to save all of us from death." The man with glasses said in a clear voice. "All of you do. Because you heard rumors that I am privy to some secret knowledge on how to defeat Voldemort. Am I right?" He turned back to the blond, arms crossed.

The blond did not respond for a moment, but then slowly nodded. "Yeah. They say that you and Dumbledore were in the Ministry a few weeks ago." He stops, seemingly searching for words. A dark skinned man steps in.

"You were in the Department of Mysteries. You know something, maybe how to destroy him once and for all." His voice is quiet, but it carries.

The man removes his glasses, wiping something not there. It's a stalling tactic. He coughs lightly, and places his glasses back on his face.

"There is a way….." Again, he goes quiet.

"I can't do this alone." He says finally. "I wanted to. I wanted to save everyone. I wanted to do it without endangering a single person. But how many will die if I take too long? If I fail?" He looks at the group, his resolve wavering slightly. "Please... help me save them."

The silence stretches on. His audience is no longer looking at him. He can almost hear their thoughts. How disappointed they must be in their would-be savior.

"I'm in." Everyone looks in shock as the blond steps forward. The man wearing glasses smiles and they shake hands.

Slowly, each person approaches and repeats their desire to join. After the last person makes clear her intent to join the silence returns. He looks over the group once more. The fear and uncertainty he had felt was gone. Resolve took their place.

"Well that's it then, the die is cast."

 _July 31, 1995, 5 AM_

 _Location: Number 4, Privet Drive_

In the smallest bedroom, Harry Potter sits reading a letter. This is not an uncommon occurrence, for he has sat reading many letter in this very room. The interesting thing about this letter was the content. The letter was from one Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. While that was not altogether uncommon, Harry had not been expecting a letter from Sirius, but rather his arrival at Privet Drive. The plan was for Sirius to pick Harry up and for the two of them to explore London in celebration of his birthday. Instead he held… this.

 _Harry,_

 _Sorry for the late notice, but something came up while I was in Austria. I'm definitely going to be stuck here for several more days. I wish I was able to get you this letter a few days earlier, but it was sort of a last minute thing. I promise that I'll make it up to you soon._

 _Sirius_

Harry let out a sigh and set the letter to the side. Sirius had been quite busy lately so this was not to be completely unexpected. Nor could Harry entirely fault him for the absence, the man had been only recently exonerated a few years ago, his work doing… actually now that he thought about it, Harry was never sure what he did with his free time, just that it was 'important'.

Harry pulled out a piece of paper, scribbling some words. He folded the paper and approached the rooms only other occupant.

"Hey girl, you up for a quick flight?" Harry opened the cage holding his snow-white owl. The owl in question, Hedwig, let out a hoot he took as an affirmative. "Take this to the Weasley's, please." After tying the note to his owl, Harry opened his window and allowed the Hedwig to take flight. After a few moments of watching her rapidly disappear into the sky, Harry closed the window.

He let out another sigh. There went his plans for the rest of the summer. Hopefully Ron could swoop in for the save. He probably should at least let the Dursley's know about the change in plans. He checked his watch and turned back to survey his room. He had some time to kill before they woke, and his room was… lived in. It was probably a good idea to clean up and pack up, especially if the Weasleys were to make a quick rescue.

First to be packed were awards he had won over the past few years. Before he attended Hogwarts, he had never been concerned with such things, but then McGonagall had shown him various items that his parents had won. Perhaps he had wanted to capture that competitive spirit that his father had or show that he could live up to his mother's standard, he wasn't really sure. What he was sure of was the fact that he loved the competition, the rush of it. The fact that it forced people to acknowledge him was a bonus. Harry reached for the plaque proclaiming him dueling champion for the previous school year, a grin on his face. The hard fought victory against Theodore Nott was Harry's favorite school memory to date.

As more items went into the travel bag (a satchel that Hermoine had enchanted for him that had a built in extradimensional space) he took a look at the numerous pictures he had gathered. The most recent was him and McGonagall. Another had him, Ron, and Hermoine at the end of third year beaming at him. His favorite, and oldest, were of his parents. For his fifth birthday, Petunia had given him an old picture of his parents with a baby Harry (this was also the only picture on his desk that was not moving).

Harry's movements slowed, his mind wandered. Before Hagrid had delivered his letter, Harry had scant few memories worth recording. Primary school had been boring and at best he had a future working for his uncle. Entering the magical world, learning more about his parents, he had finally felt complete.

Harry checked his watch again. Ten minutes had passed. With a scowl, he threw on some clothes and reached for his wand, sliding it in his wrist sheath (as Sirius had told him "Any duelist worth his salt has a wrist Sheath"). A walk would help him burn of the nervous energy that had built up since reading the letter from Sirius. He made his way down the stairs (avoiding the second to last step) and headed out into the summer air.

 _July 31, 1995, 1 PM_

 _Location: Malfoy Manor_

Draco Malfoy hates summer break. He hates how his mother treats him as though he was still four. He hates how his father demands more and more of him, how he is disappointed with above average grades (where are the perfect marks, Draco?) Most importantly, he hates his loss of power. The earliest of lessons he could remember were on the importance of power. How he could gain it, and how important is was to keep it. Draco had carved out a kingdom in Slytherin and indeed, Hogwarts itself. Vacation saw him lose his power, become subordinate to his father again. He hated it.

This summer day saw Draco Malfoy sequestered in one of the manors many libraries. His father would be disappointed if he were not busy studying. Of course, that's not what he was doing. Yes, he had _Isador's Circle: A 16th Century Study of Dark Arts_ laid out in front of him, but he had taken a break hours ago. Now he was finishing his lunch and considering an afternoon broom flight.

Of course, all thought of flight left his mind when he heard low voices approaching the library he had taken refuge in. One voice he recognized as the cultured tones of his father. The other was one Draco had not heard before, low and cold.

"Why do you need it? The book was entrusted to me." His father's voice was quiet, but there was a slight quaver in it. Now that was interesting. Whoever this person was, he had some level of power over Lucius Malfoy. This was enough to grab Draco's attention.

"You'll do well not to question it, Lucius. Suffice to say, I'm taking it with me." The unknown person answered.

At this, the two entered the library Draco had claimed. His father nearly jumped on seeing him, delighting Draco to no end.

"Ah, Draco… I didn't realize you were in here." At this, he glanced at the guest, giving Draco his first sight of the man. This unknown person wore a dark cloak, but even with it, Draco could tell the man was not well fed. His hair was fair, and his pale face was lined, giving him a heavily aged appearance, with contrasted oddly with his voice.

"Now now, Lucius, you didn't tell me your boy was here." His face split in a cruel smile and for the first time, Draco felt the same discomfort his father showed. "No matter. The book."

Lucius Malfoy stood frozen for a few moments. It was now clear to Draco that this was something the man did not want his son to see. Draco revelled in the man's discomfort. Finally, he strode into the library, stopping at an empty piece of wall. His father pulled a false stone out of the wall and removed a small book.

"Excellent." The man walked over to Lucius Malfoy and snatched the book from him. He leaned close to Draco's father and whispered something in his ear before storming out of the room. Whatever was said shook Lucius Malfoy, for he remained in the same spot, his face pale. Finally, he shook himself from his stupor and without a glance a Draco, fled the room.

August 3, 1995, 9 AM

 _Location_ : _Number 4, Privet Drive_

Harry Potter checked his watch for what was probably the tenth time in the past hour. It had taken a day for Ron to respond, but the answer was one that concerned Harry. Arthur Weasley was coming to pick him up. Most wizards knew nothing about the muggle world and avoided it. Arthur knew nothing about it, but acted like he did. This ensured that he stood out as painfully as possible. Harry knew he wouldn't do anything… too crazy. However, the Dursley's were not incredibly open-minded. Harry was surprised his Uncle did not have a heart-attack when Dumbledore showed up on his tenth birthday.

Harry did another pass of his room. While he was sure that he had packed everything, it would help him ignore his mounting dread for the confrontation that is to come. The knock on the front door caused him to jump and he began to rush out of his room and down the stairs.

Unfortunately for Harry, Vernon Dursley was the one to answer the door. The sight that greeted Harry as he approached the door was Vernon staring down a very animated Arthur Weasley.

"Ah! Mr Dursley, Arthur Weasley, a pleasure." With that, Arthur thrust out a hand. Harry's uncle stared at the, then back at Arthur for a moment, before grudgingly taking Mr Weasley's hand.

"Yes… Harry told me you were coming…" Vernon looked over his shoulder, catching sight of Harry. "Your… ride is here." He moved out the door frame, allowing Arthur room to enter the house.

"Ah, Harry. Good to see you. Are you ready to head on out?" Arthur said, rather distractedly. While it seemed he was ready to take Harry, it looked like he was more invested in taking a look at the Dursley home.

"Yeah, I've got my bag and I'm ready to go." At this point Harry was at the bottom of the stairs with his satchel over his shoulder. Arthur Weasley had stopped at a hall light and was flicking it up and down, a small smile on his face sa the light went on and off.

Watching this display, Harry's uncle seemed to grow more uncomfortable the longer Mr Weasley stayed. He sent a wordless plea to Harry. Harry gave a slight nod and moved in front of Mr Weasley.

"Sir? I'm ready to go now. My Uncle has some work to do. He was kind of waiting for us to leave."

"Hmmm? Oh yes. Please take my arm, we'll apparate." Upon saying this, he extended his arm to Harry, ceasing his play with the light switch.

"Right here, in the hallway?" Harry glance around. The front door was still open and there were people walking the street.

"Oh right." He glanced around, realizing where he was. "Well, somewhere less conspicuous then."

"Thanks, Uncle Vernon. I'll see you next year." Harry threw a wave to his Uncle before heading into a hall room. Vernon Dursley let out a sigh and closed the door, missing the soft crack as Harry left to the Burrow.

THE DAILY PROHPET

September 15, 1993

SIRIUS BLACK EXONERATED

Earlier this week the head of the DMLE had announced that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had captured escaped convict Sirius Black. Dumbledore publicly announced that he had information proving the innocence of Sirius Black.

This morning, after a closed door retrial, the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones announced that Black was cleared of all crimes and issued a formal apology.

While few know what cleared Black of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and the Potters the evidence was compelling enough to convince Dumbledore and Minister Fudge.

Pictured below: Sirius Black (current) and Minister Fudge shaking hands.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

31 August 1995

Location: _The Burrow_

The remaining weeks of his summer at the Burrow were exciting to say the least. More so than staying at the Dursleys. Harry had looked forward to touring the Continent with Sirius, but this was good as well… with three notable exceptions.

While Mrs Weasley is very accommodating, she is also rather intense. "Here's some more food, Harry dear... Oh, that won't do, come here... Let me fix your hair." It almost seemed like she was trying to make up for his lack of a mother as quickly as possible.

Then there were the twins. He was on pretty good terms with them… for the most part. Of course there was the event in third year where he stole their map. In all fairness, it was his father's map. He had merely reclaimed his birthright. Since then, there had been a bit of tension. A few pranks amongst friends, as Ron had called it. With a bit of advice from Sirius he had managed to force a truce. Until now at least. Harry supposed that they couldn't let the opportunity of him in their domain pass. Still it was all good natured. At least he hoped.

The worst, and most awkward, was Ron's sister, Ginny. They had first met in his second year and she had been so shy around him that she would blush and flee the room if he so much as looked at her. Now… well she was more aggressive to say the least.

It was fine though. The grounds of The Burrow were large, and the entire Weasley clan was present. This day, the last before his return to Hogwarts was peaceful enough. On this day Harry was saved from the overwhelming pressure of the Weasleys as that attention was instead focused on Ron. Ron had learned that he was to be Prefect (to everyone's surprise).

'Good for him'. Harry would be lying if he wasn't a little bit disappointed that he had not be chosen, but it would probably be better for Ron than for him. As it stood, Harry got to spend the last day of his vacation alone with his thoughts… Or so he thought as Ginny Weasley once again found him… alone.

"Hey Harry, how's it going?" The youngest Weasley plopped down next to Harry's little patch on the ground, looking out over the landscape. She sat a bit closer that Harry would have particularly liked, to be honest. Moreover, the jeans she was wearing and the top she had on caused Harry to stare for a moment longer than was probably proper. As he tore his gaze from her form he thought he saw her lips twitch in a smile.

"F-fine." Why was his heart hammering in his chest, she was just Ron's little sister. "Just a little stuffy in there. Your mother has also turned it up pretty hard." Her chuckled response helped him relax a little.

"So Harry…" those words came from pretty close to his ear. He sat up a little straighter, the warmth spreading to his face.

"Uhm… Ginny, what are you-" he cut himself off with a yelp as her arm wrapped around his own.

"What's wrong Harry?" How could someone sound so innocent when acting in such a fashion. Her other hand found itself on his chest. He could almost feel her lips on his ear. "I know you like me. And I know I like you." His was saved from needing to respond by the call to dinner by Mrs Weasley. Harry didn't know he could jump up so fast.

"Well, we should probably head on in." He was sure that he had never moved so fast in his life. As he fled (there really was no other word for it) he was sure he could see her disappointment.

31 August 1995

Location: _The Burrow_

Dinner was a tame affair. Although several times during the dinner Ginny shot Harry a wink. Mr Weasley told stories of his fifth year and how OWL year was the toughest. The twins made several jokes. Ron ate more food than Harry felt comfortable with. Mrs Weasley piled more food on Harry's plate than he felt comfortable with.

As the evening wound down, Harry was able to extricate himself from the dinner table, claiming a desire to get to sleep early. As soon as he was out of sight he ran to Ron's room and found the master stroke. Literally what Sirius called it in the letter. He only knew a bit of what it did. The most important part was that he had to get in in one of the Twins bags before they finished dinner.

The operation was over quick, but as he made his way back to Ron's room he was stopped… by Ginny. She was blocking his path of escape. More importantly, she was cutting the distance between them.

"Hello Harry" She moved closer.

"Uhm… can we…" she put a finger to his lips, the hint of a smile on her face. Then the distance widened between then and Ron appeared not realizing what he had saved Harry from.

"Well anyways Harry, don't oversleep. You know my family. Things will be crazy in the morning." With another smile and a sly wink she disappeared into her room.

"Hey mate, you alright?" Ron asked as he opened the door to his room. Harry followed him in, closing and locking the door behind him. Seeing this, Ron raised an eyebrow, but began the ritual of passing out for the night.

"I'm fine. I was just…" Harry trailed off, not sure how to explain what occurred between him and Ginny.

"Flirting with my sister?" Harry froze. His eyes slowly tracked over to Ron who was looking at Harry with an overly satisfied grin.

"What are you talking about?" Harry steadfastly ignored his best friend and continued changing into his pajamas.

"It's fine mate." Ron went back to changing and readying himself for sleep. "You would be good together I think." Harry glanced over to see Ron sporting a thoughtful expression.

"Can we… can we not talk about this?"

Ron waved a hand. "Well if we are not gonna talk about you and my sister, you can tell me what you are gonna do to get back at my brothers." At this Harry grinned.

1 September 1995

Location: _King's Cross Station_

The morning trip to the station was as hectic as everyone warned Harry. He was truly unprepared for the insanity. The yelling, the screaming, the flying shoes. Somehow everyone managed to be wherever Harry intended to go. Three people filling the bathroom. Ten in the kitchen. The upside was that he was never alone with Ginny.

Harry and the Weasley family piled into a couple of taxi cabs, each Weasley child and Harry carried a decent sized backpack (magically altered insides). Luck for Harry he was squished between Ron and Arthur Weasley. The trip was in silence. Although the driver attempted to make small talk (Harry learned more about 'an italian broad' than he expected he would today).

King's Cross was the mess of madness that Harry had come to expect over the past five years. He could only shake his head at the families that couldn't wear muggle clothes for ten minutes. He exchanged a nod with Seamus Finnigan, shook hands with Neville Longbottom, and received a glare from Draco Malfoy.

"You seen Hermione?" Harry glanced over at Ron and realized they were headed in opposite directions.

"Uh… Prefects meet in the front cab." Ron said a little sheepishly.

"Right… Uh, I'll save you both a spot." With a nod between the two of them Harry headed toward the rear, quickly finding an unoccupied compartment. Several minutes later the train began rolling, rapidly leaving the station behind. He settled down near the window, and for the first time in hours, and relaxed. Ginny had disappeared with some of her giggling friends. The twins gave Harry a measured look before likewise disappearing. Harry was alone.

Or at least he was until the door popped open. Looking up Harry saw his least favorite person.

"Nott"

"Potter"

The two glared at each other for several moments before Nott leaned in.

"I'm going to break you this year."

"Bet." The two continued the staredown for another moment before Nott straightened with a sneer.

"I have better things to be spending my time on." With that Nott disappeared from the compartment. Harry shook his head. Ever since they were eligible in their second year, both boys had been avid members of the dueling club. While Harry was sure that their teachers hoped a mutual respect would grow, instead a bitter rivalry sprouted. Harry only just managed to win the tournament the previous year. To his credit, Nott's ability grew by leaps and bounds every year.

Harry was pulled from his musings as Neville entered the compartment. They soon fell into the routine that many students participated in: the Q&A. How was your summer? Did you do anything fun? Harry learned that Neville got an actual wand instead of his father's old one. Neville was quite excited to try it out. Harry was as well. While they were not as close as Harry was with Ron and Hermione, Harry still liked Neville and regarded him as one of his friends.

Ron and Hermione arrived at some point after that. Hermione hit Harry with a bone crushing hug that he awkwardly returned. After which she launched into what Harry could only call an inquisition of what he did since the moment he left the train. She would occasionally interject bits of what she did.

"So are you all ready?" Hermione suddenly switched tracks.

"For?" Ron asked slowly. He had been trouncing Neville in a chess match. The look on his face made it seem like he was dreading her response.

"Its OWL year! Of course I've already made my study schedule. It's going to be tough, but this is our futures we are talking about." Ron gave a start as Hermione pulled out a notebook.

"What?! Hermione, that's..."

"Be careful what the next word out of your mouth is, Ronald"

Ron cast a glance at Harry for some support. Harry shook his head in response.

"Sorry mate. I'm gonna look for the cart… I'm feeling a bit peckish." With that Harry fled the compartment and the growing confrontation between his friends. It would not do for him to take sides. Of course, he had no desire to subject himself to Hermione Granger's classic study plans. He had done it in second year and refused to do it ever again. While Ron had been crushing on Hermione on and off recently, Harry knew that his friend was also going to try out for Quidditch this year (he had mentioned it dozens of times while Harry was at the Burrow).

As Harry made his way down the train, he heard a door slide open behind him.

"Lost Potter?" The slimy voice that rang out behind him was one he was all too familiar. Harry stopped, but didn't turn.

"Of course not Draco, I was just hoping to find something worthwhile down this way. Turns out I found you instead." At this Harry did turn. Draco Malfoy stood in the hall. He was already wearing his school robes, and to Harry's dismay was wearing a prefect badge. Malfoy noticed and began to smile.

"That's right Potter. You better tread lightly." He closed the distance between the two of them. "I can easily get you detention" his voice lowered to a whisper, a cruel smile adorned his lips.

Harry smiled back. "But Draco, we are such good friends. I'm sure it won't come to that." Harry clapped the other boys shoulder and spun on his heel, leaving the Malfoy staring at him.

When enough time had passed where Harry felt any conversation/argument had ended, he began to make the trek back towards his friends. Of course, another door opened up with a dark haired girl peeking her head into the hall.

"Oi, Potter. Could you come in here a second?" The girl disappeared back into her compartment. Intrigued, Harry took the bait and entered. What he encountered was a compartment filled with girls.

"Uhm… Yes?" He looked at the girls in front of him. Two Slytherins: Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. One Hufflepuff that looked like Greengrass and another named Susan Bones. Last was a Ravenclaw who he was pretty sure was named Lisa Turpin. Each girl gave him a measured look. It was Davis who answered his question.

"We needed a… male perspective." She cast a glance over the other girls. "Do you think that our school robes make us look frumpy, or do you think we look cute?" As she spoke her grin grew wider.

"Wha-?" Harry watched as all of the girls began laughing at his shock and discomfort.

"She's kidding," this time it was Turpin who spoke.

"Oh, she is?" Susan Bones leaned forward a bit. "What do you think Harry?" She made a show of pulling her school robes a little bit.

"What is this?" The embarrassment he felt slowly grew to irritation. Then the voice, the one the told him to make jokes and pull pranks (it sounded a bit like Sirius) gave him an idea. "Oh. I know what this is…" He looked at the girls, meeting each of their eyes for a moment before moving on. "Unfortunately I don't do groups." with that Harry turned and began to leave.

"So we just have to wait our turns, Harry dear?" The light tones and Daphne Greengrass froze him in place. "Not actually why we asked you to come in." At this Harry turned to face the still giggling girls, the serious faced Daphne, and Davis rubbing her arm.

Harry spread his arms to prompt her to continue. Now it seemed that Daphne was the one to be the center of attention and she wasn't doing too well. Tracey Davis to the rescue.

"What Daphne is trying to say… It's OWL year. Is Granger going to set up a study group or anything?"

"Eh? Why not ask her?" Harry looked on bewildered.

"Yeah, why are we asking him?" Turpin asked with a hint of confusion.

"Well Daphne wanted to know!" Davis pointed to Daphne.

"What? You were the one to ask him in here!" Realizing that the girls were falling in on themselves Harry made a rapid exit.

A few minutes later and he had returned to his own compartment. Inside he found a sullen Ron, an irritated Hermione, and a Neville trying to act as small as possible. Ron was the first to take notice.

"Oi, Harry. You better change quick, the train is starting to slow."

If the past week were to be any indication, this year was going to be crazy.

THE DAILY PROPHET

November 2, 1981

HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED VANQUISHED, DUMBLEDORE TRIUMPHANT

Earlier today Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot announced to the wizarding world He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated. The plan to trap and destroy the dark wizard was undertaken in secret by Dumbledore and a select few.

Unfortunate casualties in the battle were James and Lily Potter. The two are survived by their son Harry.

The minister of magic has called for a national day of remembrance.

More information on Albus Dumbledore on pg 3, More information on the Potters pg 7


	3. Chapter 3

1 September 1995

Location: _The Great Hall, Hogwarts_

The magical world put a strong emphasis on rituals. Not just the dark slice-your-hand-and-speak-ancient-sumerian-to-invoke-a-pact rituals. Harry half remembered a lecture from Hermione about how everyday tasks or actions can become a source of power on their own. There seemed to be a reason why people felt better when they wore their lucky underwear or ate the same thing before 'the big game'. Supposedly Hogwarts, A History touched on possible implications of so many witches and wizards engaging in the sorting and the feast afterwards (of course Harry had never read it so he only had Hermione's word for it).

It was this ritual that Harry now found himself in. This year's incoming class was larger than he was used to so when the last student was sorted (Zeller, Rose in Hufflepuff) Harry was rather excited to, in Dumbledore's own words, 'Dig in'.

After he had his fill, Harry glanced up at the teachers table scanning for new faces.

"Do any of you know who the new Defence teacher is?" Ron and Hermione both glanced up with the latter shaking her head.

"Eh? Wait, that's Gilderoy Lockheart…" Both Harry and Hermione continued to stare at Ron. "What? He's a big deal. Famous adventurer and novelist?" Ron threw his hands up in exasperation. "Harry I can understand, but you read all the time!"

"I only read worthwhile books, Ronald." Hermione harrumphed before returning to her meal.

Ron made to respond but stopped when he noticed Harry violently shaking his head.

"So what would you consider worthwhile, Hermione?" Harry asked innocently.

"Well any book that has informational value. You know that I like _Hogwarts, A History_ … actually I need to read that again."

"So last year when I saw you reading, oh what was it… right… _Images of Desire_? That's worthwhile?" Harry chuckled as Hermione's expression morphed to horror. Her eyes grew wide and her face turned red. Harry couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "It's fine, Hermione."

"Eh, _Images of Desire_? What's that?" Ron looked between his two friends with growing confusion.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Hermione let out a squeak of fear and leveled a death glare at Harry.

"Well Ron, let me enlighten you." Harry began, but started to trail off as he noticed movement at the head table.

Luckily for Hermione, she was saved as Dumbledore rose to address the students.

"Welcome students, new and old. A few announcements before we call this feast to an end. First, Mr Filch would like me to remind you that the list of forbidden objects numbers 473 and can be found in his office." Dumbledore smiled and gave a pointed look towards the Weasley twins.

"As always, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students unless accompanied by a member of the faculty. Additionally, the Third-Floor corridor is off limits to all those who do not wish to die a painful death." Silence reigned in the great hall. Dumbledore abruptly clapped his hands together. "Finally, I would like to welcome two new additions to the faculty. Professor Quirrell, recently returned from his sabbatical in eastern Europe, will be taking over as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Lockheart will be taking over as the History Professor for Professor Binns." At this Dumbledore had to stop as many of the older students began cheering.

The reactions of the two men were very different. Quirrell nodded but seemed to shrink in his chair while Lockheart rose, a smile on his face as he gave a bow to the student body.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Hermione looking on with a thoughtful expression.

"And with that…" Dumbledore rose his arms, holding them up for a brief moment, "I declare this feast ended!" With a downward swipe of his arms the great hall waited in silence. Then with a snap of his fingers the plates cleared and he turned to leave.

The great hall became a bustle of activity as the students began filing out towards their respective dorms.

"C'mon Ron, we're supposed to show the first years to the dormitories."

"Oh right… Hey, midgets, follows us!" Ron rose out of his seat and began the process of herding the first years.

"Ron! Don't call them midgets." Hermione stood to her full height. "First years this way."

Ron glanced back at Harry with a grin before following Hermione out of the great hall. Harry smiled at their antics and remained seated for a few moments longer.

When the crowd had thinned enough, Harry began the trek back to Gryffindor tower. As he approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry realized he had made a grievous mistake in waiting too long.

Luck was on his side when the portrait swung open and a pair of seventh years stumbled out, large grins on their faces. Harry gave a slight smile and entered the common room. Just as he remembered it.

As Harry made his way to the staircase, he noticed the twins with a small group of younger students and a flash of gold. His prank still in his mind, Harry suppressed a grin and made his way up the stairs.

His fellows had mostly finished unpacking and were now locked in what appeared to be fierce debate.

"Listen, I'm telling you there is no way." Seamus was seated on his bed waving his arms for emphasis.

"No, seriously. Summer was very good to Lavender." This statement was made by Dean, who was busy rearranging his part of the dorm. "And I can tell you, her robes are very deceptive."

Harry listened with half an ear as he began unpacking (with magic!).

"I think you are both daft, Lavender is not the best looking in our year." This was Ron who was currently reclining on his bed, twirling his wand.

"Oh-ho?! What's that, does Ron have some insights he would like to share with us?" Dean ceased his frenetic sorting, a grin on his face.

Seamus too ceased his movement, his eyes focusing on Ron. "Yes, oh great one. Please enlighten us." Ron stopped the wand spinning, his face growing red.

"I think you are all quite mad," Neville piped up. "Because the way I see it, you all have narrowed your focus far too much. There are other girls than in Gryffindor. Susan Bones, for instance, has a very nice bum." The three boys looked over to Neville, shock on their faces. Harry let out a light chuckle.

"Oh really? And I hear you laughing Harry." Dean turned his full attention on Harry. "Please, back me up here and end this ridiculous conversation."

Harry paused as he pulled back his sheets, a flash of smirking lips crossed his mind. "Please. As we all know, a gentleman should never talk about such things…." At this, Dean threw up his hands in exasperation while the other boys laughed.

As Harry crawled into bed, the sounds of his friends' banter washed over him. It was good to be home.

4 September 1995

Location: _Great Hall, Hogwarts_

The first day of classes arrived much the same way that it always did. Harry was at once excited and resigned. Excited that he would be performing new magics, yet resigned that he would be taking tests and doing homework.

It seemed as if it took McGonagall forever to reach him. In all honesty, he wasn't too worried, but Hermione wasn't doing too well.

"Why can't she hurry? It's our O.W.L year, I need to get started." Harry was certain she was going to start to hyperventilate.

"Hermione." It was Ron who stepped in. "It's fine. She'll be here in 30 seconds. You can just skip something next week to make it up." Hermione stared at him for a moment, before letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

After that, the three continued their breakfast in silence until McGonagall was standing over them.

"Ms Granger… and Mr Weasley… and Mr Potter." She handed each of them their class schedules in turn. "Mr Potter, I do hope that you'll be trying out for the Quidditch team this year. I remember a first year who was a natural on the broom." She levelled a smile at Harry, who was doing his best to act nonchalant.

"I think I'll pass Professor… looks like my schedule will be rather full this year." Harry folded his schedule, putting it in a pocket. "Maybe next year." With that he rose from the table and made his exit from the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione followed close behind.

"You know, mate, I never understood why you didn't try out for the team. You are a natural on the broom," by now they were headed back to the common room.

"Normally I don't understand your obsession with Quidditch, but Harry, you do like it and you are pretty good." Hermione for her part was doing her best to restrain her start of the year excitement.

He merely shrugged. It was something he didn't like to talk about. He also didn't think they would understand. Hermione who has always wanted to be the best, who always raised her hand. Ron who has struggled his whole life to get out of the shadow by his brothers, get the world to acknowledge him.

"So we got Lockheart first. What do you guys think?" Harry cast a glance at Hermione.

"I'm not sure, you know he wrote our textbook? It seems pretty bare on history."

"Yeah, well maybe the point will be something about there being more than what's written." To his credit, Ron made a pretty good point, but Hermione seemed to disagree.

"Uhm, I don't think so. I think this guy is a celebrity trying to cash in by teaching at Hogwarts for a year or so." Another good point. Though with the constant changeover in Defense teachers, that was already a given.

4 September 1995

Location: _History of Magic Classroom, Hogwarts_

As Harry filed into Lockheart's classroom, he was struck by how different it was. Not just from how Binns had it (drab and empty) but how each of his other teachers had theirs. Swaths of ribbon, pictures of Lockheart in exotic locations or with famous people. It was gaudy.

Harry took the customary third row seat, pulled out the textbook and some note taking material. And waited.

Lockheart, for his part, did not make them wait long. He entered the classroom with an air of energy and excitement.

"Well hello class. I'm your new history professor, Gilderoy Lockheart. I ask that if you want to get my autograph, please wait until office hours." Lockheart placed a foot on his chair and struck a pose, perfect smile aimed at the class. Harry was sure he heard a girlish sigh behind him.

"Now, pop quiz." Lockheart pulled out a set of notes. "Yes, who can tell me who was the first Minister for Magic?" He pointed at a Ravenclaw boy.

"Ulick Gamp?"

"Correct, Can someone tell me why the goblin war of 1523? Yes, you young lady" He lazily pointed a finger at Hermione.

"The Goblin's wanted the right to have wands."

"Hmmm… Partially. Well that's the story that we, the wizarding community came up with. Who can tell me about Yardley Platt? Young man?" This time the finger was pointed at Harry.

"Uhm… He was a Dark Wizard?"

"Asking or telling, dear boy?"

"Telling." At this, Lockheart turned to the blackboard and waved his wand. A piece of chalk began writing.

"Your first lesson. Truth and what is written are two different things. Official recordings may not truly capture what occurred." Lockheart turned back to the class, the chalk continued to write. "Platt was an Auror, or what passed for Aurors at the time. At the Ministry's direction he was killing Goblins who might pose a threat to safety. It had the opposite effect, and they responded in kind. Platt was the fall man when the wizarding community demanded answers for why the war started."

This was different. Harry cast a glance at the other students, many were hanging on Lockhearts words or furiously taking notes.

"History is written by those who won, or those who were left to tell the tale." To Harry, this statement seemed to be fundamentally important, but he didn't understand why.

31 October 1981

Location: _Godric's Hollow_

Albus Dumbledore walked the ruins of the Potters' cottage. He still held the boy, the lone survivor of Voldemort's attack.

It took longer than he expected to piece together what had occured. Voldemort had killed James and then Lily. Dumbledore stopped in the room he had found they crying child. The swirling of magic gave him a headache when trying to make sense of it. Instead he turned his attention to the child… and his scar. He could feel it, the darkness. It was weak. Contained. But only for so long. If he were to save this child, Dumbledore needed to figure out what Lily Potter did this night.

After several minutes of study, there was a crack nearby.

"Albus…" Minerva McGonagall stepped into view. "My god… what happened here?" Dumbledore could see the look of growing horror as she stared at the remains of her former pupils' home.

"Unfortunately, I must keep that a secret for a little bit longer." He turned from the spot he had been studying. "Please take young Harry somewhere safe until I call for you." She stared at him for a moment, before nodding her assent.

Dumbledore waited until she disappeared with the child before drawing his wand.

"And now it is time for you to reveal your secrets…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I've been rather busy with stuff. Any feedback from someone other than my wife would be appreciated. Enjoy.

8 September 1995

Location: _Gryffindor Common Room_

Harry knew that this year was going to be different. Sure, some things did remain the same. He still had to endure the snide remarks from Snape. His feud with Malfoy was still in effect. What he failed to understand was that this was O.W.L year. The professors had all given a similar speech during the first class. This was going to be harder than they've ever had to deal with. They would have to work harder than the last four years combined.

His professors had somehow undersold how difficult it would be. On the plus side, Hermione was making friends. By the end of the week he was sure that at least half the year had approached her asking for tutoring.

Even the weekend was not an escape, not truly. It was Saturday afternoon. While he should be outdoors enjoying his return to Hogwarts, he was stuck inside writing an essay for Runes (explain the cyplodic effect of ancient Sumerian runes and how that impacts the Miloc Principle).

A glance over at Ron showed his red-haired friend rubbing his wrist.

"This is impossible. We don't have enough hours in the day to do all this homework…" Ron let out a sigh before popping open his Defense text.

"You just need to focus, Ron. Honestly, you should have been ready for this. You'll have to find balance if you want to continue Prefect duties and get on the Quidditch team…" Hermione paused to inspect her work before shooting a glance at Ron. After a moment her eyes met Harry's and all he could do was shrug. "Harry, don't you have your club today?"

Harry glanced at his watch. Still a bit of time left.

"Eh…. I was hoping to finish this essay before I headed out." He attention returned to his essay before he heard a twin pair of shouts. With that he hastily shoved his books in his bag and started towards the portrait at a quickened pace. "Then again, it would be good to be early."

"Uh, mate. What did you d-"

"Potter!" a pair of identical voices chimed out. Harry had reached the portrait and opened it only to look back and Fred and George. A slight laugh escaped Harry as the two came into view, the results of his prank on full display.

"WAR!" Both of the twins raised an object he was unfamiliar with, seemingly with the intent to throw.

Harry was quicker though and heard whatever the items were thud on the back of the portrait as he fled down the hall with a full on laugh as he went.

* * *

8 September 1995

Location: _Charms Corridor_

Technically, the dueling club was supposed to be under the purview of the defense professor. During Harry's time at Hogwarts, only Lupin (third year) had actually executed this duty. As it stood, various professors had stepped in to help manage the club. This year Professor Flitwick had taken it upon himself to run the club, thus why the club meeting was taking place in his corridor.

Harry actually arrived quite early. He'd have to thank the twins later. He found a good (safe) spot to place his school bag and checked the list of students who had signed up for the club. He was one of three Gryffindors. One was a fourth year and the other a third. There were quite a few younger Hufflepuffs and Slytherins compared to previous years. It looked like there were enough students that the upper years (5-7) would break off. His lip curled in disgust. It was a small group… and it included Theodore Nott.

Now, it wasn't that Nott was in Slytherin. Yes Harry did have issues with several Slytherins, Malfoy and his goons came to mind. That wasn't the root of his dislike. Since second year Harry had been part of the dueling club. So had Nott. While members came and went, the two of them were stalwart members of the club. As such, there was a constant competition between the two of them. During their frequent clashes for the top spot, Harry grew to know Nott. As the saying goes, familiarity breeds contempt. Really, they were just too different.

While Harry busied himself with setup he found he did not have to wait long for others to arrive. The first were a few second years who steadfastly avoided him. It was probably the scowl he was wearing. The next was Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, and Head Boy. Harry knew a few girls enamored with Diggory. He also knew a few boys who hated his guts. Harry respected the older boys drive and skill. The older boy gave a wave to Harry and began reviewing club roster.

"How's it going Harry?" Seemingly satisfied with the roster, the older boy moved over to shake Harry's hand. "Have a good summer?"

"It was alright, I guess. Kinda happy to be back." Harry made sure to give a solid grip during the handshake. "I noticed that you are running the upper year group."

"Yeah… You and Nott gonna cause me more headaches this year?" Cedric seemed to be doing his best McGonagall impression, but the smile ruined it.

"Do you think Potter can truly act civil?" Both Harry and Cedric glanced at the newest arrival. Theodore Nott entered through the doorway, followed by several other Slytherins. Harry only just noticed Greengrass, Parkinson, and Davis file in the room.

"Come now Theo, you should cut Potter some slack. He does spend most of his time with Granger and Weasley. He probably isn't well socialized." Parkinson said with a laugh.

"Are we talking about who people spend time with, Parkinson? If so-"

"Stop. I'd rather we not repeat this every meeting, every year." Cedric stepped in, playing mediator. "This is supposed to be fun and constructive. If you are against that spirit, you should probably leave." He gestured to the door and waited a beat. "Well?" Cedric gave a measured look at Harry and Nott. After nobody moved Cedric clapped his hands together. "Right. I'll go find Professor Flitwick, see if we can get started."

As Cedric left, more and more students filed in. Many Harry did not recognize, though there were a few that he remembered from previous years. Harry busied himself with not firing a hex at Nott choosing instead to study the newest batch of club members. A third year Gryffindor stood apart from the rest, an uncomfortable look on his face. Upon noticing Harry, the boy made his way over.

"Hey, how's it going? Conner, right?" Harry said to the younger Gryffindor. The younger boy, Connor, was a bit on the short side, slightly chubby, with lighter hair.

"Uh… Yeah. You're Harry Potter, right? My cousin Bethany said you are a pretty good duelist." Conner stood next to him, but seemingly avoided looking directly at Harry..

"Bethany… She graduated last year, right? How's she doing? I remember her wanting to go be a curse breaker."

"Yeah… She's down in Greece right now, going through the selection process." Conner paused for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Harry suppressed a frown. He wasn't the best at reading people, but he had weird vibes off Conner.

"Is Hermoine Granger seeing anyone?" At this the boy looked away.

Harry blinked.

"What?"

"Is she-"

"Hello Dueling Club!" Harry was saved from whatever this was by the arrival of Professor Filius Flitwick, the short charms professor. "Gather around everyone."

The next several minutes were a repeat of the previous years. The professor went over the rules of the club, the schedule, and some safety protocol. Harry listened without really hearing. Finally, Flitwick broke out the groups and sent them to different classrooms to get started.

Harry filed into the new room that was already prepared for dueling activities. The floor was covered in mats, a few training dummies lined the walls. Harry glanced at his fellow 'upper-level students'. Cedric was here, obviously the one to guide the sessions. Nott, Greengrass, Davis, and Parkinson were representing Slytherin. There were also a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws he did not recognize, though Padma Patil he did and she gave him a small wave. Then there was Harry, the lone Gryffindor.

Cedric gathered them all up and laid out the course of action. They would break off into predetermined pairs and run through a quick refresher. Cedric placed a list on the wall and waved one of the sixth year Ravenclaws (Albert Russel) to join him. Harry didn't have a chance to check the list as Greengrass let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Come along Potter. Let's get this over with." Harry followed her to an open spot.

"Sorry, Greengrass. I know you'd prefer someone less skilled. You know... more on your level" He flashed a grin and was just barely able to dodge the hex she sent his way. "Hey now." He deflected the follow-up jinx. "We haven't even started yet!" He waited a moment, ensuring she wouldn't fire off another spell, before rolling up his sleeves. Greengrass merely slid off her jacket and threw it to the side.

"Well Potter. Shall we?" She fell into a neutral posture, wand up and pointed at the target, free hand on her hip.

"If the lady wants, I shall endeavor to please." Harry said this with another grin. Harry put his free arm behind his back and laid his wand across his chest.

Technically, they were supposed to practice old beginner spells, make sure their form was good. Check their classics like _expelliarmus_ and _protego_. Harry was confident in his ability. It seemed Greengrass was as well.

The two students waited a moment. After an unspoken moment, Greengrass launched a knockback hex at him. Harry declined to answer the spell and twisted around it, firing off a hex of his own. She slashed her wand, blocking the spell, but Harry was already following it up with a jinx, then another, then another. Greengrass was immediately on the defensive, but managed to duck under one of his spells and fire off a _stupefy._ Now Harry was forced to defend.

Their duel only lasted a few minutes. The two of them went back and forth, trading initiative. Unfortunately for Greengrass, his spellwork was faster and her wand ended up in his hand.

"Nice work, Greengrass." He offered her wand back, which she immediately snatched. Harry briefly noticed the sweat on her brow and the effect her heavy breathing had on her… shirt. He let out a cough and glanced over at the rest of the group. It seemed that Cedric was the only one actually following the rules. Of course, he probably knew that many of the students were here to blow off some steam, so he'd let it pass.

Harry turned back to Greengrass. She had readjusted herself and was now pointing her wand at him.

"Again."

* * *

8 September 1995

Location: _Charms Corridor_

After dueling practice, Harry would usually take a stroll around the lake. However, fate seemed to intervene. The twins had been lying in wait. Eager to inflict some measure of revenge on Harry. He only barely caught sight of them before they would see him.

Harry did the only smart thing. He hid. Well more accurately, he fled down the hallway, then he hid. Specifically, he popped open a door and hid inside. Harry took a few breaths, letting his heart rate steady.

That was weird. He wasn't breathing that loudly. Harry briefly glanced over his shoulder. Then did a double take. Filling the room was a massive three-headed dog. It was asleep.

Harry immediately stopped his breathing and tried to slowly and quietly open the door. One of the eyes on head three opened-closed-then opened again. Then all eyes were on Harry.

Harry ripped open the door and slammed it behind him, just only muffling the dogs roar. He heard something slam against the door. Forgetting the twins, or his walk, or anything else, Harry raced back to Gryffindor tower, not stopping until he was safely through the portrait.

Glancing around he saw Ron and Hermione sitting in the normal stop, chatting.

"Seriously Ronald, I'm sure you'll do fine. You are a very good flier and-Oh hello Harry, please reassure Ron that he'll do fine during try-outs." Ron shot her a dirty look before glancing over at Harry.

"You alright, mate? You look a little pale…"

Harry sat heavily on the open portion of the sofa. "You won't believe what I just saw." and for a bit, they didn't.

Of course, once they were convinced, they immediately launched into theory mode. Clearly, Harry had accidentally ventured into the Third-Floor corridor. Why Dumbledore was keeping a giant three-headed dog, they couldn't determine. After a bit, they all decided it could wait and headed to bed.

"Oh right, Fred and George did something to your bed." Ron sat down at the edge of his bed watching with some anticipation as Harry checked what they had messed with.

"You reckon they back yet?"

"Nah, pretty sure they are out selling their prank stuff… or still looking for you."

"Excellent. Mind helping me swap this bed out for one of theirs?" The two boys grinned at each other. This year was going to be great.

* * *

15 August 1994

Location: _Somewhere in Romania_

The man moved slowly. Everything had come to this. He had searched for so long. So many had attempted to dissuade him. Even Dumbledore had told him his journey would end in failure. Yet here he was. Voldemort was so close.

He knew that there were a small few that actually believed Voldemort still lived. None had gone this far. None had tracked him down. None except him.

It was quiet in the cave he was now walking in. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He paused and took a steadying breath. He couldn't falter at a time like this. After a moment he realized he could feel… something. A presence. One of pure hate and malice. He knew he was close.

He continued, taking extra care to conceal himself. A small light ahead. But…. Nobody was there. He walked into the poorly lit chamber, looking around. It was some sort of ancient Roman altar. He was not highly knowledgeable about the things and thus couldn't place the significance.

After a search he came to the conclusion that he had missed his target in some fashion and dejectedly made to leave. He'd have to start again.

A raspy voice gave him pause.

"Well… What do we have here…" At this, he raised his wand.

"Reveal yourself!" The tip of his wand began to glow a bright white. Laughter was the response. "Come out… V-V-Voldemort." The laughter grew more intense… but a figure of shadow entered his light range.

"Well… this is fortunate on my part." The eyes, reddish and cruel, bore into his. A searing pain erupted across his mind. The wand dropped and the light went out. He could feel the dark creature flow around him. The pain intensified and he began to scream. "Yes… this is most fortunate indeed."

The screams continued for a time and were slowly replaced by laughter of two voices.


End file.
